Batman:Oscuro Inicio
by Mike Perea
Summary: Batman tiene un inicio muy oscuro, al igual que todos los villanos de la serie de comics y todos los demás personajes.
1. Capítulo 1: Gotham, Varios Años Atras

Capítulo 1

 _Se aproxima una gran guerra, una guerra terrible. Habrá caos. ¡Ríos de sangre en las calles! ¡Lo sé! ¡Puedo ver que se acerca!_

Oswald Cobblepot "El Pingüino" a James Gordon en Gotham, 2014.

 **Ciudad Gótica, varios años atrás.**

La función había sido excelente, sublime a decir verdad. Pocas veces producciones como aquellas se presentaban en Gotham, producciones donde los protagonistas de la obra eran actores de renombre y que habían aparecido en películas de Hollywood con directores ultra excelentes. Claro, para los adultos eso era algo único; una experiencia sencillamente exquisita que muy pocas veces disfrutaban. Para otros, como los niños, eso era una verdadera atrocidad que dejaba dormido a cualquiera con tan solo pasar cinco minutos sentado en la butaca y mirando un estúpido musical que no le interesaba a niño alguno, salvo por los adultos que disfrutaban de ver aquello.

Este era el caso del pequeño Brus Wayne quien había asistido a un importantísimo teatro en Ciudad Gótica al que mensualmente iba con sus padres a ver una obra que siempre lo dejaba dormido. Él, por otra parte prefería ir al cine a ver los éxitos de grandes cineastas como Steven Spielberg o George Lucas. Inclusive estaba entusiasmado por la última película de Robert Zemeckis de la cual le habían hablado sus amigos. Era la última de una trilogía sobre viajes en el tiempo protagonizada por Christopher Lloyd y Michael J. Fox, que nunca había visto y que según decían todos tenía mucho éxito. Pero, para desgracia del pequeño Brus, eso era muy difícil de conseguir: pocas veces iba al cine, pues sus padres siempre lo arrastraban al teatro.

Brus Wayne con doce años de edad era el futuro heredero de una enorme fortuna que, con el paso de los años y mucho esfuerzo había construido su padre Thomas Wayne, quien estaba casado con Marta Wayne, una mujer que también se había vuelto una "chica de negocios" junto con su marido, pues constantemente lo visitaba en Wayne Enterpraises, su imperio. Ella llevaba gran parte de las cuentas de la familia, pero solo lo hacía para distraerse: tener tanto dinero a veces agotaba las ideas y no dejaba paso a la imaginación… ¡Cristo, a nadie se le podría ocurrir que hacer con cientos de millones de dólares! ¡Hasta Ricky Ricón se divierte más que los Wayne!

Los Wayne eran la familia más acaudalada de Ciudad Gótica y la que más aparecía en los Diarios y Noticiarios, ya sea en la sección de sociales o en la de negocios. Un enorme imperio, sí, eso habían construido con los distintos departamentos que poseían Empresas Wayne; ciencias, química, negocios, exportaciones, importaciones, desarrollo de tecnología militar, asociaciones con gobiernos de todo el mundo y con el Departamento de Policía de Gotham City, entre muchas otras cosas que producían dinero…bueno, a excepción de la policía, a quienes donaban dinero para mantener a la ciudad en orden, cosa que era casi imposible con tanta delincuencia y corrupción en las calles.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad._

La alarma del Banco de Gotham City comenzó a sonar como loca. ¡Rinnggg! La puerta de enfrente estaba rota, las luces se habían encendido y el reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la noche. Había dinero tirado en el suelo y volando por todas partes. Y no solo en el banco la alarma había sonado, sino también en el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica. Los policías se alertaron alzando la cabeza y dejando las tazas con café caliente en las mesas junto a las donas.

James Gordon, sheriff de Gotham, alzó la cabeza con astucia. Tomó un micrófono conectado a una radio y con voz fuerte y potente dijo:

— ¡Atención a todas las unidades, tenemos un asalto en el Banco Nacional de Gotham City!

Súbitamente todos reaccionaron de la misma manera que Gordon. Subieron a las patrullas y se encaminaron a toda velocidad hacia la escena del crimen. Gordon, sin perder más tiempo también lo hizo y, barriéndose en las calles mojadas por la lluvia, derrapaba a bordo de la Unidad Número 02 con la sirena encendida y sin dejar de alertar a los demás oficiales por la radio.

 _Banco_

Dos hombres salieron cargados con dos bolsas repletas de dinero cada uno en cada mano. Miraron a todas partes y pusieron el oído atento ante un sonido que ya les era muy familiar: las sirenas de las patrullas; los policías estaban cerca.

El más alto con pasamontañas, botas negras, pantalones y un suéter gris frunció el entrecejo y giró hacia la izquierda llamando a su compañero con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que le siguiese.

— ¿Joe, a dónde vamos?—pregunto el compañero.

— ¡No lo sé, Ken!—contestó Joe mientras corría salpicando con sus botas en los charcos de agua—Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que hay que buscar un buen lugar para esconderse.

Siguieron corriendo mientras las patrullas seguían pisándole los talones. Joe Chill era el nombre del jefe y Ken Mitchell el nombre de su sucio. Ya antes habían asaltado pequeñas tiendas a lo largo de Ciudad Gótica, sin embargo nunca antes se habían aventurado a hacer algo más grande como asaltar un banco. Eso sí que era algo nuevo para ellos y peligroso; peligroso porque siendo la primera vez corrían el riesgo inminente de ser atrapados.

Doblaron en uno de los callejones. Había cientos de botes de basura, gatos y un vagabundo con un enorme tanque con fuego dentro donde se calentaba las manos. Joe Chill y Ken Mitchell lo miraron de reojo sin detenerse. Oyeron a lo lejos una voz que gritaba: "¡Maldición, los perdimos!" Joe y Ken doblaron en otro recodo y llegaron hasta una cerca. Aventaron las bolsas de dinero al otro lado y cruzaron, y, junto con ello, un pensamiento: "Ese fue Gordon, nos perdió el rastro el muy maldito".

Elevaron sus cabezas al cielo y vieron un enorme letrero iluminado con luces que parecían de un cine, sin embargo no era el cine: era el Teatro Wayne, fundado por los mismísimos Thomas y Marta Wayne. Otro pensamiento pasó por la mente de Joe Chill: había visto esa misma mañana un letrero que anunciaba una importante función en el Teatro Wayne, eso significaba una sola cosa: el lugar estaría repleto de autos y podrían robar uno para escapar.

—Apresúrate, Ken, tengo un plan.

— ¿Podremos escapar de Gordon?

—Oh, mi amigo, Gordon comerá nuestro polvo.

Los policías se adentraron a uno de los callejones y se toparon con el mismo vagabundo que habían visto hace unos instantes Ken y Joe. Gordon se le acercó corriendo desesperadamente y mostrando su placa de sheriff.

—James Gordon, Departamento de Policía de Gotham City—dijo con autoridad.

—Sé quién es usted, Sr. Gordon—respondió el vagabundo.

—Buscamos a dos hombres con pasamontaña y probablemente con bolsas en sus manos, ¿No los vio pasar por aquí?

—Sí, se fueron en dirección al Teatro Wayne.

—Gracias, señor.

Gordon corría como alma que lleva el diablo, y, detrás de él, diez policías más con sus armas en mano. Doblaron en otro callejón y saltaron una cerca desde donde podían ver los grandes anuncios luminosos del teatro.

 _Estacionamiento_

Thomas y Marta Wayne reían al tiempo que comentaban una de las escenas de la obra, Brus sólo hacia pucheros de escuchar tantas tonterías. Iban caminando por el estacionamiento en dirección a su automóvil extremadamente elegante y de color negro. Aún faltaba mucho para llegar, sin embargo a los Wayne no les importaba, sencillamente no tenían prisa alguna.

A lo lejos se oyeron los gritos de dos hombres que parecían desesperados y huían en dirección a ellos. Uno llevaba pasamontañas mientras que el otro lo tenía levantado por encima de la frente. Posteriormente el otro sujeto también se quitó la máscara y siguieron en línea recta hasta donde estaba la acaudalada familia.

Chill y Ken miraron a los Wayne por un momento, luego voltearon hacia otra parte e intentaron abrir uno de los autos golpeando el cristal con el mango de una pistola. Joe abrió la puerta y Ken se introdujo al automóvil. Instantáneamente, Thomas intentó lo inesperado:

— ¡Hey, ustedes!—gritó— ¡Dejen ese auto o me veré forzado a llamar a la policía!

— ¡No te metas en esto, Señor Dinero!—le contestó Chill.

Thomas comenzó a correr en dirección a los ladrones intentando ser héroe. Llegó hasta donde Joe y le dio un puñetazo en la cara el cual segundos después Chill le devolvió.

— ¡Dije que dejaras el auto, no es tuyo!

— ¡Déjame tu a mí, no te conviene meterte con migo!

— ¡Maldito, que dejes eso!—gritó Thomas propinándole un puñetazo más a Joe. Marta, asustada, acudió donde su marido llorando para golpear al asaltante por la espalda. Este se dio media vuelta y abofeteó a la mujer. Brus estaba asustado, mirando la escena con sus padres intentando ser héroes.

Súbitamente, el malhechor pateó a Thomas en el estómago y lo derribó al suelo donde le propinó dos puntapiés más haciendo que comenzara a escurrir sangre de su boca. Marta se aproximó hasta Chill y lo golpeó en la nariz; el asaltante no dudo y pegarle también a ella en la panza. Brus solo miraba sin saber reaccionar.

— ¡Ya me colmaron la paciencia!—gorjeó Joe apuntándole a los Wayne con su arma. Sin dudar más y mirándoles a ambos a los ojos jaló el gatillo dos veces. ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Ese fue el fin de Thomas y Marta Wayne. El primero recibió el disparo en el pecho mientras que Marta en la cabeza. Rápidamente Joe subió al auto y lo encendió, escapando de esa manera del estacionamiento.

Siendo ya muy tarde Brus reaccionó y las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos.

— ¡Noooo!—exclamó corriendo hacia sus padres. No sabía que hacer; miró a su madre con ese hueco en la cabeza y con los ojos abiertos y enseguida comprendió que por ella ya no se podía hacer nada. Por otro lado, Thomas aún seguía con vida. Brus se hincó a su lado y tomó la mano de su padre la cual comenzaba a ponerse fría. Thomas, con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior tambaleante le sonrió a su hijo.

—Te amo, Brus…

—No te vallas, papá—sollozó el niño.

—Hijo…cuida de la compañía…

—Papá…

—Alfred te cuidará bien…te…te amo…

La mano de Wayne finalmente se puso como hielo y resbaló de encima de la mano de Brus cayendo al suelo y rebotando dos veces. Sus ojos se cerraron y su color cambió a un horrible color pálido. Comenzó a llover y el sonido de varias patrullas y hombres comenzó a oírse.

James Gordon llegó a pie corriendo con una gabardina café puesta y encontró a Brus Wayne llorando junto a sus padres. Se hincó a su lado y lo abrazó dándole consuelo mientras los demás policías comenzaban a investigar a los alrededores del estacionamiento.

—Quiero venganza—dijo Brus mirando a Gordon con las lágrimas escurriéndole pero con una cara que demostraba odio. Gordon lo miró con lastima y le secó los ojos.

—Habrá justicia, hijo. Lo prometo.

—Quiero a su asesino muerto.

—No te preocupes, Brus. No descansaré hasta atraparlo.

—Quiero venganza.

—No Brus, en Gotham solo puede haber justicia. Seré tu amigo, Brus y no descansare, ya te lo dije, hijo. Te prometo que se hará justicia.


	2. Capitulo 2: Dos Meses Después

**Capítulo 2: Dos Meses Después**

Como de costumbre la lluvia no había terminado. Ya hacía dos meses que el mal clima predominaba en Gotham y desde entonces no había habido un solo día soleado; siempre estaba igual: nublado y con viento, ya sea con una ligera brisa o con un aguacero de mil demonios. A veces había tormentas eléctricas y en otras ocasiones las cloacas llegaban a desbordarse inundando las calles.

El crimen estaba en sus puntos más altos, de eso no hay duda. Había cientos de mafiosos por toda la ciudad haciendo de las suyas y las _Familias_ más importantes de Ciudad Gótica habían ganado demasiado terreno y siempre estaban en conflicto, lo cual llevaba a ocasionar tiroteos ya sea en el muelle o en medio de un parque. Claro, estos solo eran pequeños lugares donde se enfrentaban, porque por lo general los atentados se llevaban a cabo en los barrios más lúgubres de Gotham donde se ocultaban estas mafias. Se lanzaban bombas o tan solo llegaban automóviles con varios hombres dentro que comenzaban a abrir fuego en dirección a las casas donde estaban las Familias ya sea la de Salvatore Maroni o la de Carmine Falcone.

Y, exactamente dos meses atrás cuando murieron Thomas y Marta Wayne, las subvenciones del Departamento de Policía desaparecieron quedando este a la suerte. Varios de los empleados habían caído en la corrupción y eran pagados por Falcone y Maroni para hacerse de la vista gorda cuando viesen que había un crimen perpetrándose. Algunos otros sin embargo, se habían aliado con estos mafiosos otros tan solo habían abandonado el lugar para dedicarse al delito.

Por otra parte, el sheriff James Gordon era duro como roca. Él no se doblegaba ante nadie y nunca cedía ante la sexy y atrayente corrupción que provocaba el dinero sucio. Él siempre estaba tras los criminales y sobre todo investigando el asesinato de los Wayne, justo como se lo había prometido al pequeño Brus de doce años de edad quien tan solo quería vengar la muerte de sus padres y se la pasaba vagando de incognito por Gotham haciendo sus propias investigaciones.

Claro está que ante dicha investigación, Gordon había descuidado un poco los demás crímenes que eran perpetrados en la ciudad y nunca tenía tiempo para nada más. Con suerte y se las arreglaba para ir tras uno que otro asesino en serie que andaba por los alrededores matando mujeres o estrangulando niños. Por fortuna con ayuda de su fiel acompañante y compañero Harvey Bullock siempre los atrapaba.

Un relámpago brilló en los nublados cielos de Gotham y en la lejanía un trueno sonoro y ensordecedor estalló. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Las gotas caían por encima del acanalado techo del viejo edificio martilleando y calando hasta los huesos por el frio producido por la humedad y el ligero vendaval que comenzaba a azotar. En la acera las gotitas caían y en algunas partes formaban chorros que en segundo se transformaban en charcos.

La calle estaba desierta, llena de periódicos arrastrados por los canales de agua que dirigían a las cloacas y botes de basura repletos en su totalidad con perros callejeros tirándolos para buscar algo de comer en medio de la lluvia.

En aquel viejo edificio con techo de tejas y donde estaban cayendo chorros de agua que se mezclaban con el drenaje provocando un horrible olor a fango había un sucio y descuidado bar que rezaba en un rotulo brillante en la puerta de enfrente: Abierto. Junto había otro letrero que decía: Hotel, Suba la Escalera que Está Dentro del Bar.

En medio de la tormenta y sin importarle los relámpagos y los truenos iba un hombre gordo y con aspectos muy poco agraciados vestido en su totalidad de negro. Sus zapatos lustrados se habían mojado en su totalidad al igual que su espalda ligeramente jorobada que apenas y sobresalía del paraguas que intentaba cubrirlo. Olfateó el olor a humedad y a agua sucia con su nariz aguileña. Se detuvo un momento y se quitó sus guantes blancos y mojados y posteriormente caminó hacia uno de los edificios para refugiarse de la lluvia, pues su sombrilla no le cubría del todo.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su smoking y sacó un reloj dorado que pendía de una cadena de cobre y comprobó la hora. Las 9:30 am, iba demasiado temprano para el trabajo. Y a pesar de su apariencia de rico y acaudalado, Oswald Cobblepot era un pobretón que no tenía ni un solo centavo y que se refugiaba en un edificio abandonado con goteras donde tenía todas sus pertenencias: otro smoking más, un monóculo y tres sombrillas parecidas a la que traía, sin mencionar su sombrero de copa y una pila de cartones en la que dormía.

Frunció el entrecejo y volteó para ver un automóvil que venía a toda velocidad. Pasó junto a él y por encima de un enorme charco de agua puerca. Salpicó y mojó en su totalidad a Cobblepot, este solo gruño y le gritó una grosería al conductor del coche el cual ya había desaparecido.

Caminó otro tanto y apenas y avanzó dos metros. Claro está que Oswald Cobblepot era un tipo lento y torpe al caminar, siempre le dolían los pies y usaba zapatos puntiagudos que le apretaban, sin embargo, el nunca usaba otro modelo de calzado porque sencillamente no le gustaban. No le importaba que sintiera esa sensación de quererse cortar los pies con un serrucho por el dolor, a él nunca nadie lo desprendía de sus zapatos puntiagudos.

Llevando siempre las piernas algo torcidas y la punta del calzado hacia afuera, su caminar era similar al de un Pingüino al igual que su cuerpo rechoncho, sus facciones de ave y su peculiar forma de vestir usando solo de blanco y negro.

Aun llevaba el paraguas abierto después de que el sujeto lo mojó. Llegó hasta el bar y abrió la puerta con su llave. La guardó en su bolsillo y giró la perilla para posteriormente abrir la puerta y entrar. Dentro no hacía tanto frio como afuera y se percibía un ligero olor a marihuana. Miró hacia el fondo del establecimiento y había dos hombres fumando hierba y desprendiendo montones y montones de humo.

Colgó su sombrilla en el perchero de la entrada y caminó en dirección a una puerta que estaba junto a la del camerino de las prostitutas. La abrió y entró. Este sitio era uno de los que más leyes violaba en Gotham City, siempre manteniéndose en la clandestinidad y solo se podía entrar si se conocía la contraseña o se tenía una copia de la llave del lugar, este siendo solo un privilegio de un pequeño puñado de personas: dos prostitutas que eran las de mayor confianza de la jefa, la propia jefa y Oswald Cobblepot, el protegido de la _madame_ de Gotham.

Sí, Fish Mooney era la _Madame_ más famosa de los barrios más oscuros de la ciudad. Desde hacía unos meses se había iniciado una investigación para atraparla, sin embargo nunca daban con ella. Mooney gozaba de una muy buena vida y siempre cargaba consigo mucho dinero, bolsos caros y exquisitos vestidos de diseñador. A sus cincuenta años de edad era una de las mujeres más influyentes del bajo mundo de Ciudad Gótica y tenía un protegido muy parecido al Jorobado de Notredame. El joven apenas y tenía veintidós años de edad y parecía de treinta y siete y con muy malos problemas de deformidad siendo un hombre terriblemente feo y torpe, pero, además de eso, gordo y despiadado con cualquiera que lo tratase mal. Claro, ese tipo de características nunca las demostraba ante su jefa Fish, pues ante ella siempre intentaba parecer indefenso e inocente al igual que El Jorobado.

Cobblepot entró y se topó con Mooney quien estaba recostada en un sillón y vestida con un abrigo de piel de leopardo. Junto a ella estaba un hombre musculoso sin camisa y con una bandeja plateada en sus manos con bebida y jugo en ella. El sujeto musculoso mantenía la mirada fija y estaba recto cual soldado inglés. La mujer sonrió al ver a Oswald quien permanecía serio.

— ¡Pingüino, que alegría verte!—dijo la mujer burlonamente e incorporándose en el mueble.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me llames "Pingüino"!—le contestó Cobblepot mostrándose furioso y arrugando la cara.

— ¡Oh, mi querido Oswald! No tienes por qué enfadarte con tu querida Fish. Sabes que me debes la vida.

—Que te deba la vida no te da derecho a que me insultes solo porque parezco un maldito Pingüino.

—Bueno, bueno, no todos en este frio y feo mundo tienen la suerte de ser guapos como yo, Oswald. Tu por otra parte fuiste besado por el Diablo cuando niño y por eso tu fealdad…Pingüino.

— ¡Detesto que me llames así! ¡Ahora por tu culpa todos me llaman de esa manera!

—Bien, te llamaré Oswald, como tú quieres. ¿Mejor?—Cobblepot asintió.

—Sí…

—Llegas temprano hoy.

—Sabes que soy lento, Fish. Mis pies no me dejan caminar y mucho menos con esta horrible lluvia.

—Bueno, sabes que tienes privilegios aquí, pudiste haber llegado tarde. ¡Eso sí, sin descuidar tus deberes!

—Escuche por ahí cosas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cosas sobre Carmine Falcone—caminó hacia uno de los muebles y se sentó sonriendo y sin despegar un ojo de Fish Mooney—Dicen por ahí que planea matar a Maroni…otra vez. Dicen que está vez no fallará y también dicen que el rumor llegó hasta los mismísimos oídos de Maroni. Él también planea acabar con Falcone y creo que una terrible guerra está por estallar en Gotham. La peor de todas, Fish…correrá sangre inocente por las calles y rodaran cabezas por las aceras.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Sí, Fish. Es nuestra oportunidad de crecer. Podremos aprovechar la guerra de Falcone y de Maroni. Habrá confusión y Gordon estará tan ocupado con ellos que olvidará el asunto de los Wayne y nosotros podremos comenzar a hacer nuestras…trampitas.

—Reinará la anarquía. Mandaremos a varios de nuestros hombres a los bancos de Gotham y comenzaremos a hacer remodelaciones en el bar, conseguiremos más productos y más prostitutas. Seduciremos a algunos de los empleados de Falcone y Maroni para que se nos unan y haremos nuestra propia _Familia._

—Es un plan muy descabellado, Fish, pero muy efectivo.

—La Familia de Fish Mooney crecerá como los helechos lo hacen a la orilla del agua…y tú serás mi socio, Pingüino.

Oswald frunció el entrecejo al oír el nombre de Pingüino, sin embargo esta vez no le importó tanto cuando supo que ya no iba a ser un simple protegido sino un socio de una futura líder de la Mafia de Gotham. Sonrió y alcanzó una copa con wiski en ella.

—Brindemos, Oswald. Pingüinito Rey de las Aves no Voladoras.

Brindaron y rieron. Sabían que algo grande les esperaba, sin embargo no sabían que el futuro no era tan bueno como suponían. Mooney miró a Oswald con aires de culpabilidad y este entendió que estaba a punto de decir algo serio por lo que intentó guardar los escrúpulos y las ganas de ahorcar a su jefa cada vez que le decía Pingüino.

—Antes de que esto suceda tengo que decirte algo.

—Más vale que me digas porque no me dejas dormir aquí y en su lugar vivo en un edificio abandonado entre periódicos, cartones y ratas.

—Ganas lo suficiente para vivir bien, Pingüino, vives completamente solo y sin nadie con quien compartir dinero. Puedes pagar un departamento pero no lo haces, en su lugar te compras esas costosas sobrillas y esos feos smokings carísimos.

—La elegancia ante todo, jefa. Pero dime, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Tengo que decirte…bueno, confesarte otra de las razones por las cuales te digo "Pingüino". Algo que te he ocultado los últimos veintidós años y que tú no sabías.

— ¿Tiene que ver con mis…?

—Sí, Oswald. Tiene que ver con tus padres.

—Sé lo suficiente. Me abandonaron enfrente de este bar cuando tú eras joven y me criaste como tu propio hijo hasta que decidí independizarme. Luego no me dejaste regresar.

—No, Oswald. Todo lo que sabes es mentira salvo por la parte en que abandonaste el bar.

— ¿Mis padres no me abandonaron aquí?

—No, Oswald. Te soltaron en el parque en un día como este. Llovía y tú estabas en tu carrito, apenas eras un recién nacido. Sé tú apellido porque tus padres fueron detenidos por intento de homicidio al tirarte al canal que está en el parque. Los Cobbelpot nunca te reconocieron como hijo.

— ¿Dónde están ellos?

—Muertos. En el cementerio…

—Cuéntame toda la historia, Fish. Quiero saberlo todo sobre mi pasado.

 _Veintidós años atrás_

Igual que ese mismo día, veintidós años adelante, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Hacia frio y en la lejanía podían verse los relámpagos y oírse los truenos. Por la orilla de las aceras corría el caudal de agua que terminaba adentrándose a las oscuras cloacas que tenían basura y ratas dentro. Estaba sucio y siempre con mal olor.

En una oscura casa vieja hecha de madera y con cartón vivía una pareja que esperaba con ansias a su hijo. Nueve meses Jenny Cobblepot había llevado a ese pequeño en su vientre y junto con Timothy Cobblepot no aguantaba ver la carita del nene que estaba a punto de nacer.

En medio de la tormenta, Jenny comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en el vientre. Lanzo un grito y seguido de ello sintió un tibio líquido escurriéndose por su pierna. Se le había roto la fuente. Un trueno se escuchó sonoramente lastimando terriblemente en los oídos. La parturienta lanzó otro grito y su esposo Timothy no sabía qué hacer.

No tenían ni un solo centavo, no podían ir al doctor y pagar una cuenta que les costaría un ojo de la cara, por lo que su única opción era tener a su hijo en esa casucha casi destruida.

— ¡Ya viene!—gritó Timothy algo asustado pero decidido para recibir a su pequeño— ¡Puja, querida, solo unos cuantos pujidos más!

— ¡Ahhggg!

Jenny estaba sudada y tenía un calor infernal. Le dolían las piernas, pero sobretodo, el vientre y la vagina por la cual ya se comenzaba a asomar la cabecita del niño. Hubo un trueno más y seguido de ello un rayo que cayó en la rama de un árbol. Uno de los pedazos cayó encima del destartalado techo de la casa de los Cobblepot cuarteando ligeramente este y formando una gotera.

La mujer no dejaba de gritar y de arrugar la cara apretando de vez en cuando los dientes. Súbitamente sintió un chorro que comenzó a caerle en la frente. Se sentía frio y sumamente molesto. Timothy alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la gotera que se había formado. Rápidamente tomó el respaldo de la cama y la jaló retirando a su mujer del helado chorro de agua.

— ¡Tim!—gritó Jenny adolorida.

— ¡Puja, amor, puja!—contestó este.

Un esfuerzo más y luego más pujidos. La mujer lanzó un grito final y seguido de ello el llanto de un bebé comenzó a sonar; acompañado de este, el sonido de un trueno, este aún más fuerte que los anteriores y acompañado de un relámpago que iluminó el rostro de Tim Cobblepot que, con rostro de asco y temor, miró a su recién nacido hijo.

—No…—susurró.

— ¿Qué…?—preguntó Jenny completamente cansada. Tim no le respondió, su rostro demostraba horror— ¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar la mujer esta vez asustada y con cierto miedo que le formaba un terrible nudo en la garganta—No me digas que nació muerto…

Tim permaneció callado.

— ¡Contesta, Tim!—gritó la mujer llorando— ¡¿Cómo está el bebé?!

—Él…

— ¡¿Él que?!

—Él está bien…

—Tim…Dime...Quiero ver a mi hijo…a tú hijo.

Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de Tim. Arrugó la cara mientras el llanto del pequeño se escuchaba y lentamente comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su esposa.

—Esta cosa no es mi hijo—dijo Timothy secamente.

—Tim me estas asustando—gorjeó Jenny— ¡Tim quiero ver al pequeño!

—Esta maldita aberración no es mi hijo, Jenny—repitió el hombre en tono sombrío. Lo acercó hasta su esposa y esta lo miró con la misma expresión de su marido. Sentía miedo y asco, sentía que ese niño que había salido de su vientre era el mismísimo "Hijo del Demonio". Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y heló dentro de la pequeña casita.

El pequeño abrió sus pequeños ojos y miró a su madre. Estaba gordo y su nariz puntiaguda era sumamente detestable. Sus piecitos estaban ligeramente chuecos y su boca estaba algo sumida con un pequeño mentón pronunciado. Sencillamente era el bebé más feo que habían visto en sus vidas, y lo peor, era hijo de ambos.

Jenny comenzó a llorar y le ordenó a Tim que lo subiera a su cochecito. El marido le hizo caso y fue en dirección a la cama para tomar una vieja y desgastada mantita para bebé. Con suma delicadeza cubrió al pequeño y regresó a donde la madre que seguía llorando. Aun no podían entender como habían tenido a una criatura tan fea.

— ¿Qué hago con el bebé?—preguntó el hombre tímidamente.

—Eso no es un bebé.

— ¿Qué le hago?

—Llévalo al parque…—tragó saliva—…al parque desde donde se puede ver la Mansión Wayne…hay un canal ahí…—la mujer tosió—…arroja el carrito junto con el niño y que la corriente lo arrastre…si tiene suerte…llegará a salvo al Zoológico y ahí…ahí alguien lo rescatará.

No lo pensó dos veces y a toda prisa en medio de la tormenta salió presuroso de esa casita en la que vivía. El agua le escurría por la cara, el bebé tenía frio y no dejaba de llorar, el carrito se tambaleaba cada vez que chocaba con los baches salpicando agua mientras lo hacía. Un trueno estalló. Atemorizado, Tim Cobblepot se agachó y luego siguió su marcha.

Dobló en un recodo y llegó hasta el parque del que su esposa le había hablado. Estaba completamente solo; los charcos se formaban por todas partes y en los juegos que estaban en el lugar las gotitas caían produciendo un ligero sonido metálico en el tobogán y en los columpios. Un trueno más. Cobblepot volteó hacia lo alto y tras un relámpago vislumbró la Mansión Wayne que estaba encima de la colina.

Aminoró la marcha y caminó treinta metros hasta atravesar el parque por completo. Entonces llegó al canal. Estaba repleto de agua y esta a su vez estaba café y llevaba palos y basura de todo tipo. Cobblepot miró por un instante a su feo niño y una lágrima se escurrió por sus ojos.

—Lo siento, pequeña cosa fea.

Con las dos manos, tomó el carrito y lo puso en el canal. Sorpresivamente, este flotó y con rapidez comenzó a andar en el agua cual barco de papel. Se alejó diez metros y desde ahí se podía ver a Tim mirando con tristeza y alivio al mismo tiempo. Dobló en un recodo y Cobblepot desapareció. Chocó contra un muro y una pequeña ola de agua entró dentro del pequeño vehículo mojando al engendro que llevaba dentro.

Se tambaleó y se canteó un poco dejando entrar más agua. El cochecito no se hundía y el pequeño no dejaba de llorar. Basura y ramas entraron, agua puerca y microbios. Sencillamente un recién nacido no podría soportar eso, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Estalló otro trueno y el coche dobló en otro recodo. Más allá podía verse una ligera luz de un poste de alumbrado. El niño había entrado a las alcantarillas. La corriente del agua aumentó e iba a toda velocidad.

Súbitamente el pequeño transporte del niño Cobblepot se vio dando vueltas ante la corriente que llevaba a una pequeña cascada formada a la salida de la alcantarilla. Cayó a toda velocidad, había por lo menos diez metros de caída. Para su suerte, el cochecito cayó encima de las ramas de un árbol que estaba ubicado en la propiedad del Zoológico de Gotham City. El pequeño monstruo tenía la suerte de no haber caído en el torrente de aguas negras y de haber sido salvado por un árbol.

Hubo una ráfaga de viento y el coche resbaló cayendo en dirección a un pequeño lago artificial. Una vez más, el niño tuvo serte de no haber volcado, pues el vehículo siguió andando como barco, andando ligeramente esta vez y llegando hasta un montículo pequeño donde atracó.

No dejaba de llorar y de lanzar gritos, desesperado por el frio que sentía. Se movió bruscamente y se volcó el carrito haciendo que el niño cayese. Rápidamente ante sus gritos, se vio rodeado por un puñado de aves alargadas y de colores blanco y negro. Caminaban tambaleándose de un lado a otro y graznando para ir a ver a la criaturita que había llegado hasta su habitad. Notaron que tenía frio y lo rodearon para brindarle calor. Fue entonces cuando la lluvia se detuvo y los Pingüinos comenzaron a darle cariño…el cariño que sus padres no le habían dado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nace Un Pingüino

**HOLA A QUIEN SEA QUE SE ANIME A LEER ESTE FIC QUE NARRA LOS ORIGENES DEL CABELLERO OSCURO Y MUY FUGAZMENTE LOS DE SUS VILLANOS. COMO LO HABRÁN NOTADO HAY REFERENCIAS A LOS COMICS, PELÍCULAS Y A LA POPULAR SERIE DE TV DE BATMAN. LO ADMITO, NUNCA HE LEÍDO UN COMIC DEL MURCIÉLAGO...BUENO, SÍ, "LA BROMA ASESINA".**

 **EL CASO ES QUE HE USADO ALGO QUE LLAMO "LICENCIA CREATIVA" Y ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO COMO UN CRUCE DE TODOS ESTOS MEDIOS QUE HABLAN DE BATMAN E INTENTO FORMAR UNO SOLO QUE INTENTE A LA VEZ, CONVERTIRSE EN UN FACTICTION COMPLETAMENTE ORIGINAL DE BATMAN QUE ENLACE LOS COMICS, LA PELÍCULAS DE TIM BURTON; LAS DE CHRISTOPHER NOLAN Y A LA SERIE DE TV. ESPERO QUE EL EXPERIMENTO FUNCIONE Y LES GUSTE. :)**

 **P.D: SI SON DE ESOS QUE LES GUSTA DARLE ALGO DE AMBIENTE A LAS COSAS, RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR EL TEMA DE BATMAN ESCRITO POR DANNY ELFMAN PARA LA PELÍCULA DE 1989, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN EL TEMA "BIRTH OF A PENGUIN" TAMBIÉN DE ELFMAN Y PERTENECIENTE AL SOUNDTRACK DE BATMAN RETURNS DE 1992. SI LO DIGO ES PORQUE ES VERDAD. ESAS CANCIONES DE VERAS HACEN SENTIR A UNO EN CIUDAD GÓTICA. GRACIAS Y BONITO DÍA, TARDE O NOCHE.**

 **Capítulo 3: Nace un Pingüino**

—Entonces…

—Sí, Oswald. Tus padres te abandonaron por…por…

—Por mi grotesco aspecto.

—Sí—contestó Fish Mooney con pena. Oswald secó una lágrima y luego bebió un trago de wiski. Miró directamente a su jefa con tristeza, sus ojos estaban rojos y su labio inferior temblaba.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo llegué hasta ti?

—Al día siguiente tenía una cita de trabajo con una chica que quería trabajar como prostituta. Acordamos encontrarnos en el Zoológico a primera hora, enfrente del habitad de los simios. Junto estaba el habitad de los _Pingüinos._ Llegué temprano, como a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Yo iba llegando al lugar acordado al mismo tiempo que ella. Al parecer había entrado por la entrada del sur y por eso no nos encontramos en el camino.

»Llegamos y nos saludamos. En ese entonces a mis futuras empleadas yo les pedía que no me dijeran "Fish Mooney" y en su lugar me llamaran "Amanda", como un nombre clave. Era peligroso que me dijeran Fish, pues alguien podría oírme y encarcelarme por ser la ya casi conocida _Madame de Gotham_. No hablamos ni por un minuto cuando oí el llanto de un niño. Voltee a todas partes y me di cuenta de que el ruido venia del habitad de los Pingüinos. Junto con la otra mujer me acerque y vi que encima de un montículo de tierra había un cochecito volcado y un bebé que las aves custodiaban celosamente. No te voy a mentir, Oswald, me asuste terriblemente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Rápidamente le dije a esa mujer que tendría el trabajo seguro si me ayudaba a meterme dentro del habitad y sacarte. Ella aceptó vigiló que no viniera ningún guardia o encargado. No recuerdo como pude, pero me metí al recinto y luego al pequeño lago de no más de metro y medio de hondo. Avancé desesperada hasta donde estabas y asuste a los pingüinos con las manos. Rápidamente ellos retrocedieron y cuando te vi sentí ganas de llorar. Sin embargo lo que más me sorprendió es que trataban de alimentarte. Estabas rodeado por kilos y kilos de pescado muerto que esas aves te querían dar para comer.

»No lo pensé dos veces y te tomé en mis brazos. Tampoco te mentiré, me dabas algo de miedo por tu feo aspecto y hasta pensé en ahogarte en el agua, sin embargo algo dentro de mí me dijo que una criatura como tú no tenía por qué sufrir más. Te saque del agua y le dije a la prostituta que saliéramos lo antes posible del Zoológico; luego te traje aquí y compré cosas para cuidarte…ropita, una botella, leche y una cuna. Te crié como a un hijo, Oswald. Y decidí llamarte así porque me pareció un muy lindo e inocente nombre para una horrible criatura. Tú ya sabes el resto. Te independizaste a los dieciocho y te fuiste a vivir a ese horrible edificio abandonado donde vives mal y malgastas el dinero en costosa rompa elegante.

Oswald Cobblepot no pudo contener el llanto. Secó sus lágrimas y termino el wiski.

—Gracias, Fish…

—No tienes que agradecer.

Súbitamente algo les interrumpió. Era un sonido ya conocido por todo el mundo en Gotham: disparos. Se oyeron gritos de algunas de las prostitutas y de los hombres que fumaban hierba. Junto con ello las ordenes de un hombre de voz fuerte. Una voz que ya todos conocían: James Gordon. Eso era lo que por años había temido Fish Mooney, que le descubriesen. Su lúgubre burdel estaba a punto de llegar a su fin al igual que sus planes de derrocar a Salvatore Maroni y a Carmine Falcone. Estando tras las rejas Fish sería una inútil y Oswald un imbécil…o al menos eso pensaba ella.

— ¡Búsquenla, no queremos que se valla!—gritó Gordon.

Más disparos se hicieron presentes y dos patadas golpearon la puerta donde estaban El Pingüino y Fish. Reaccionaron asustados, Gordon después de mucho tiempo los había encontrado. Rápidamente, Cobbelpot corrió torpemente hacia un buró en el que encima estaban las botellas de licor de Fish. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pistola. Estaba descargada. Tres patadas más y la puerta comenzó a cuartearse. Finalmente, Oswald encontró el cargador del arma y se apresuró a defender lo que era suyo: el bar y a quien le había salvado la vida.

Le temblaban las manos. Se oyó otra patada y ambos voltearon para darse cuenta que James Gordon y dos oficiales más estaban dentro. El Pingüino apuntó a uno de los policías y jaló el gatillo dándole en la frente. Cayó al instante. Gordon no dudó en disparar, dándole en un brazo y haciendo que tirara la pistola. Disparó otra vez y le hirió la pierna izquierda.

Rápidamente, Fish Mooney alcanzó el arma y apuntó a la garganta de James Gordon, sin embargo, el policía que le escoltaba fue más rápido y le ganó abriéndole un hueco en el corazón a la mujer. Oswald Cobblepot estaba petrificado y lleno de odio. Ahora más que nunca quería hincar una bala de plomo en el cuerpo de Jim Gordon, el famoso sheriff de Gotham.

— ¡Noooo!—gritó El Pingüino al ver a su señora tendida en el suelo y ahogándose en su propia sangre— ¡No a ella!

Gordon miró a su segundo confundido, este le respondió con una mirada que decía: "Intente defenderlo, señor". Había remordimiento en él, sin embargo había hecho lo correcto al proteger a James. Oswald se había arrastrado hasta el cuerpo de Fish y le lloraba.

—Hijo…—vociferó, luego se puso fría y cerró los ojos. Lentamente El Pingüino elevó la mirada para ver a los policías y llorando los miró.

—Malditos... ¡Malditos! ¡Maldito seas, James Gordon!

—Oswald Cobblepot, quedas detenido por complicidad en trata de blancas con la conocida _Madame de Gotham_ Fish Mooney y por tener reuniones secretas con Carmine Falcone.

—Te mataré, Gordon…

—Veo que no eres tan indefenso como dicen, Cobblepot. Sé que quería traicionar a Falcone con Maroni y hacer que se iniciará una guerra para así poder tener poder. No me extrañaría que también quisieras traicionar a Fish…pero por lo visto no lo harás.

— ¡La mataste!

—Iras a la cárcel, _Pingüino._

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme " _Pingüino"!_

Pasó el tiempo. Tres meses para ser exactos. Cobblepot fue sometido a juicio y finalmente lo sentenciaron a la pena de muerte. James Gordon sería su verdugo quien terminaría por quitarle la vida de un disparo a las afueras de Gotham para después llevarlo a la fosa común. Cumpliendo con lo que le mandaba la ley, Gordon sacó a Cobblepot de la ciudad y lo puso de espaldas para dispararle; sin embargo su moral no le permitía asesinar a un hombre por más maldito que este fuese, por lo que decidió perdonarle la vida y le ordenó abandonar Ciudad Gótica para siempre.

Cobblepot sin embargo no obedeció y regresó a Gotham para mantenerse oculto y vivir bajo el mundo del crimen. Gordon, por otra parte, encontró varios perros muertos a lo largo de la ciudad y los metió en una bolsa negra. Logró hacerlos pasar por el cadáver de Oswald y los metió a la fosa común donde descansaba su único incumplimiento a la ley.

Siempre se juró que se vengaría de James Gordon. Ya no era Oswald Cobblepot, era El Pingüino. Se había acostumbrado al apodo y había regresado al abandonado bar de Fish Mooney donde montó su propio negocio: _La Sombrilla del Pingüino._ Siempre tenía clientela mafiosa y delictiva. Había prostitutas, bebidas embriagantes y drogas de todo tipo. Con el paso del tiempo se hizo de una enorme fortuna y consiguió lo que más anhelaba: reconocimiento. Si, ya era muy conocido en los barrios más bajos y oscuros de Gotham City. Pero aún le faltaba algo más, algo que siempre quiso junto con todos los demás delincuentes del pueblo. Claro, él lo buscaba más que nadie, pues había participado en el asesinato de la mujer que le salvó la vida. Quería ver correr la sangre de James Gordon y ver su cabeza rodar.


	4. Capítulo 4: Varios Años Después

**Varios años después**

La lluvia en Gotham parecía eterna. Siempre con truenos y mal clima, una que otra vez con un día hermoso y soleado para ir al parque, pero, por lo general estaba como para pasar todo el rato en casa. Contrastando con lo fea que era Ciudad Gótica donde los homicidios eran cosa de todos los días, el clima era perfecto.

James Gordon miró por la ventana de su oficina en el Departamento de Policías de Gotham City. Mordió el lápiz y fijó sus ojos en el callejón…luego perdió la noción del tiempo y después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia la nada. Hacia dos días que no sabía nada del Pingüino. Recordó su último encuentro con ese peculiar personaje que era ya muy conocido como _El Hombre de los Mil Paraguas_. Se había ganado el apodo a pulso, pues siempre, a pesar de que sus sombrillas parecían iguales, tenían una mortal arma escondida en la punta. Ya sea una ametralladora, dardos o flechas con veneno.

Jim recodó el asalto al Banco Nacional de Gotham City. El Pingüino había estado ahí y era evidente que él lo planeó todo. Al menos $4 millones de dólares habían sido extraídos del lugar y la operación que había dirigido Gordon había sido un completo fracaso. Siempre estuvo tras la pista de ese hombre. Recordó además que un año después de que abandonó Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot regresó con dinero y poder. Se había aliado con Falcone y había sembrado el pánico por las calles. Había sido su ascenso al poder. Desde entonces El Pingüino era un sujeto influyente y asombrosamente feo al igual que su ilegal fortuna.

Claro, su fortuna no era suficiente: Oswald no descansaría hasta dejar a Gotham en las ruinas y matar a James Gordon. Quería ver caos y sangre correr por las calles. Y si algo era de saberse era que después de que Falcone se retiró y se mudó a su mansión al otro lado de la ciudad, Cobbelpot ocupó su lugar, claro, dándole del botín que agarrara el cincuenta por ciento a su antiguo jefe.

Sintió una ligera ráfaga de viento entrando por la ventana y algo de frio con ella. Sintió la humedad y optó por cerrarla. Siguió con la mirada fija por un instante más hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Ah… ¿Señor?—dijo un joven que previamente había tocado la puerta. Obviamente, ante su distracción, Gordon no le contestó. Fue entonces que el muchacho entró y le habló.

— ¿Teniente Gordon?—volvió a decir el muchacho.

— ¿Sí?—contestó el policía después de un rato— ¡Oh, Edward! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Tengo los resultados de la prueba de ADN sobre la paternidad del Hombre Fuerte del Circo que me pidió.

—Bien, echo, Edward. ¿Puedo?—extendió su mano.

—Claro, teniente—contestó Edward alcanzándole el papel a Gordon. Lo ojeó y después de terminar de leerlo lo puso sobre su escritorio y miró a Edward por unos segundos.

—Positivo—dijo.

—Oh, así es, teniente.

— ¿Sabes, Nygma? No me extraña que diera positivo. Esa mujer se había acostado con todos los hombres del circo y al principió sospeche que el padre era uno de los payasos, sin embargo esto comprueba que estaba equivocado…Bueno, Eddie, después de todo como te dije antes, no me extraña.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, teniente—vociferó Edward Nygma tímidamente—…porque…bueno, no hay pruebas de que esa mujer haiga mantenido relaciones con todos los hombres del circo, quizá solo estuvo con El Hombre Fuerte…después de todo…fue…fue "Él" el que lo dijo y sabemos que está loco como cabra…pudo haber sido una mentira.

—Tienes razón, Eddie. Pero no lo llamemos "Él"…no sabemos su nombre pero si su sobrenombre.

—Claro, señor… _El Guasón_.

—Así es, Nygma. Así es.

— ¿Seguirá buscándolo?

—Claro que sí, Eddie—dijo James Gordon poniéndose de pie para seguir mirando por la ventana al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Nygma—. Aun no puedo creer que teniéndolo bajo nuestro poder haya escapado.

—Usted se había ido, señor. Mató a los guardias, era evidente que escaparía.

—Aun no entiendo—Gordon frunció en entrecejo— porqué después de tantos años regresó a ver a su madre para asesinarla y junto con ella a cuatro personas más…sé que la odiaba porque lo parió bastardo, pero no tenía por qué usar ese martillo.

—Bueno, teniente, ese es un _Acertijo_ que queda por resolver.

—Claro…un _Acertijo_.

 **Varios Años Después**

Permanecieron callados un rato más. Sí, hacia cinco años que James Gordon había subido al grado de teniente de la Policía de Gotham City y era solo por una razón: su tenacidad. Era el policía más tenaz que la ciudad haya podido ver y el que no se había doblegado ante nadie. Siempre recto y siguiendo los pasos de la ley, ese era James Gordon, el infame y justo Teniente de la Policía. Por otra parte, el muchacho que estaba junto a él, con apenas veinticinco años, era Edward Nygma, un pseudo-detective que recién se había empleado hacia dos meses. Era uno de los mejores que el Departamento de Policía de Gotham City haya podido tener y además era muy listo y siempre encontraba soluciones a cada problema que le planteaban, sobre todo cuando se trataba de atrapar a un malhechor. Máximo tardaba una semana en descubrir quién era, pero por lo general, en dos o un día tenía los resultados…pero como toda persona, Nygma tenía un pequeño defecto.

Desde niño había sido aterrorizado por su padre que era un completo ignorante. Eddie había sido un niño superdotado y siempre salía con sobresaliente en la escuela; era bueno en los rompecabezas pero sobre todo en las adivinanzas y _Acertijos_. Un buen día fue golpeado en la escuela por los bravucones brutalmente, pues Edward se había negado a darles el almuerzo y su dinero a causa de que no le resolvieron bien una adivinanza, otro, en la universidad, fue suspendido casi un mes al confundir a uno de los maestros con uno de sus difíciles problemas, lo cual le causó al profesor un terrible dolor de cabeza. Naturalmente, Nygma reprobó un semestre pero se recuperó con el tiempo y se graduó con honores.

Ahora trabajaba en con la policía como detective, como el detective Edward Nygma, a quien sus compañeros conocían como _El Acertijo_ , pues hasta en su trabajo se la pasaba haciéndolos. Al principio el chico había sido todo un caso, se había hecho famoso entre los empleados y eso le gustaba, pues nadie nunca respondia sus adivinanzas…esto solo duró una semana, pues a la siguiente, sus acertijos se volvieron tediosos y terminaba sacando de quisio a la gente. Inclusive le habían dicho que buscara ayuda para su problema con los problemas intelectuales, pues se había vuelto un completo fastidio. Intentó reprimir su impulso pero fue inútil, pues nunca dejaba de preguntar adivinanzas. Claro, eso no quería decir que fuera un buen chico, porque lo era. Edward Nygma no heriría ni a una mosca.


End file.
